/Narration/
http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Rhetoric_and_Composition/Narration What is Narration? Narration is the process by which a writer tells a story through the use of text. An event or series of events is retold, often times, but not necessarily, by a first-hand witness. As a narrative writer, you may make use of chronological structure, or you may unfold the story through alternative temporal means. Any way you choose to write it, make it your own! It's your story. Use your own style to tell it. How to Write Narration There are many, many different ways to write a narrative. Everybody has a different style and will tell their stories in their own way. Here are some general things to keep in mind when writing narration: Good narration will typically use strong description and sensory language in order to give your reader a vivid picture of the setting and the events which took place. Like nearly all forms of writing, narration typically starts with a thesis or main idea. Your particular narrative is then used in succession with the thesis to institute a purpose to the story. Your story may support a lifestyle or philosophy, or may just explain why something is the way it is. Although a story may just be a story, good narration allows for your reader to understand the thesis and the aspects of its importance. In close relation to the thesis of your narrative, is your awareness of audience. Because your thesis deals directly with the purpose in telling your story, a discussion of audience will inherently follow in order to apply that purpose to a group. When storytelling, you must give thought to what you would like your audience to leave the piece with. Your purpose should relate directly to the target audience so that the implicit rhetoric does not go unnoticed. Thesis When writing narration, you must rely on your inherent storytelling ability, as well as your sense of purpose. Select an event that has had some significance in your own life. If told well, the event will take on significance in your reader's life as well. Start with a thesis statement that sets up what the narration will detail and also gives your reader of sense of the purpose of your story. Example Thesis Statement: My experience playing college football taught me skills which will benefit me throughout the rest of my life. Audience and Purpose After establishing the thesis of your essay, think about what you want the reader to gain from reading your essay. First, think about who the audience of your essay will be. Is it a narrow audience, or will you have a wide array of readers? As with any discussion of audience, it is important to analyze how your writing style will affect their reading of your essay. Is your audience one in which an informal style will have a greater effect, or should your writing be more formal? Would your audience gain greater understanding from a first person narrative, or a third person? Once you have determined your primary audience, make sure your thesis states what your purpose will be in discussing your narrative with your audience. Example Audience and Purpose: In the case of our example essay, the writer may want to express the values of participating in collegiate athletics to a potential employer. The writer may use the narrative as a type of interviewing process in which he details a few of the events of his career and what they taught him about life. In this case, a certain level of formality should be used, because the writer is making an impression upon a potential employer. A first person narrative will be useful because it will be a direct representation of the writer's personal experiences and what they have taught him. Time Constraints It is important also to have a temporal sense when writing narration. How much time will the events related cover? Will you be able to describe all of the pertinent events in the time span you have chosen? Because narration tells a story, it is important to have an idea of the story's beginning and end. This will provide you a framework with which to work, and allow you to more accurately and efficiently choose which events will tie most directly with the purpose of your essay. Example Time Constraints: In the example essay, the writer will likely choose to relate his entire time playing college football, four or five years, and choose the events that best describe any skill-building activities he encountered. This story will cover events over a series of years, relating the most influential aspects of his situation as a college football player. Events of the Story Now it is time to begin listing the major events of the story. Which events best illustrate your purpose in telling the story? Which events are clear in your mind, and will be most easily related? What is the best order to relate the events? Treat this step like a brainstorming process, and list as many events as you can remember. Then narrow your list to the most pertinent to your thesis statement and inherent purpose. Example Events of the Story: In our example essay, the writer may start with the events of his freshman year, going all the way through to his senior year. Once you have stated the purpose of your essay, formulated a thesis, selected an audience, identified a temporal framework and brainstormed the events of your story, it is time to begin writing. Keep in mind that the more detail and description you can fit into your essay, the more the story will come alive for the reader. Also, your conclusion should relate how the events in the story changed you as a person with regard to your purpose. Example Essay Closing Remarks As with any form of essay, it is always important to go back and revise the first draft. Proofread the essay carefully, and look for ways to improve its overall appearance. In the case of narration, make sure the story flows for the audience. Do the events of the story make sense? Also, look to make sure that each event relates directly back to the purpose and thesis. Does this particular event reinforce my thesis? When writing a narration, it is also important to look for ways to make the story more vivid for the audience. Go back and include as many descriptive words and details as possible. Once you are satisfied with your product, make a clean and neat final copy. External Links * A Brief Guide to Writing Narrative Essays * Narrative Essays